The present invention relates generally to software tools, and more particularly to software tools with accompanying apparatus for manipulating and visualizing complex data.
The ability to interpret, manage and navigate through large amounts of complex data is critical for industries relying on immediate access to information. For example, in the communications industry, wireless service providers must manage and maintain large amounts of data pertaining to cellsite operation and subscriber information. In high traffic urban areas, service providers use multiple RF voice channels to support a high density of callers. Typically, service providers use several antennas arrange vertically or radially on a cellsite tower to provide service coverage for these urban areas. Each antenna provides RF propagation coverage for a sector of the cellsite. To effectively monitor service coverage, a service provider must track RF propagation patterns for each antenna at the cellsite. This task can be very complex and confusing if the service provider cannot organize high volumes of RF propagation data in a usable format. Currently, service providers do not have access to a data manipulation and visualization tool for organizing and presenting complex data in a user-friendly format. This problem exists in other industries as well, where users often have difficulty sorting through multiple layers of complex data.
Users also have difficulty viewing and manipulating different types of related complex data on a single display screen. For example, the ability to view different types of related complex data on a single display screen is important when comparing multiple DNA sequences or evaluating RF propagation characteristics between a cellsite tower and service providers. Current systems designed to display large volumes of data on a single screen are often complex and difficult to follow. In addition, these systems create undesirable noise that adversely affects the clarity of the displayed information. Therefore, a need exists for a tool that allows a user to display and manipulate a plurality of data on a single screen without visual complexity and unnecessary noise.
Certain industries rely on historical performance data to troubleshoot or plan around unique problems. For example, the air transportation industry often reviews prior aircraft flight patterns to improve current air traffic control conditions. Moreover, meteorologists use prior weather patterns to predict future weather conditions. Although historical performance data provides important information to a user, current technology does not allow a user to realize the full benefit of this information. With regard to the air transportation industry, air traffic controllers do not have a tool for viewing simulated air traffic patterns over time. By viewing simulated air traffic patterns over time, air traffic controllers can see how the patterns change during high peak periods and make appropriate adjustments. Hence, there is a need for a tool that not only allows a user to view and manipulate historical performance data over time, but adapts to a variety of applications.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a tool for organizing and browsing through multiple layers of complex data.
It is also desirable to provide tool that allows a user to display and manipulate a plurality of data on a single screen without visual complexity and unnecessary noise.
It is further desirable to provide a tool that allows a user to view and manipulate historical performance information over time, and adapts to a variety of applications.
Additional desires, features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following description, apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention.